governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Sustainable City Planning in Pune
Support to the City of Pune for Sustainable City Planning with a focus on Mobility/Urban Transport and Land Use Planning is a collaborative project between the Pune Municipal Corporation (PMC) and the Swedish International Development Cooperation Agency (Sida), which is financially supporting the project. The support would be integrated into Pune Municipal Corporation´s work on its revision of the development plan (DP). The main input from Ramboll Natura should take place before the end of 2009, due to the main time plan for the DP-process. The Inception Report has been conducted between March and June 2008, in cooperation with Pune Municipal Corporation, by the consulting team from Ramboll Natura, Sweden, consisting of Mr. Göran Johnson (team leader and urban planner), Mr. Magnus Carle (mobility/transport expert), Cecilia Orosz (coordinator, L&T Ramboll, Mumbai) and Tomas Andersson (home office coordinator, Stockholm). The terms 'sustainable city planning' could be understood as processes that seek to enhance growth in ways that are equitable and do not exceed the carrying capacity of the social systems and eco systems on which we depend. The Sustainable City is a city that enhances the economic social, cultural and environmental wellbeing of current and future generations. Key Planning issues A brief summary of the Pune’s main planning problems which have to managed for the future: * Land use according to the existing Development Plan 1987-2007 has only been implemented to a limited extent. Physical development is haphazard and uncontrolled and new residential and commercial areas are being developed uncoordinated with the planning of the transportation system * The slum population is steadily increasing and is now approximately 40 per cent of the population. Unplanned settlements are spreading on the hillsides and along the water bodies, threatening the breathing lungs of the city. * The traffic situation in general and the mobility is rapidly deteriorating as a result of increasing number of motor vehicles, congestion, increasing commuting times and chaotic traffic conditions. There is a lack of viable alternative transport modes, like public transport or facilities for walking and cycling. * Emission of greenhouse gases in Pune from mainly electricity production, transportation and industries, is over the average of India and increasing. The air quality is poor and degrading and threatens the health of citizens * Almost one third of the total sewerage remains untreated and is disposed in the Mula-Mutha Rivers, which are highly polluted and threatens the health of the citizens. Storm water drainage is not covering the city area enough and needs improvements Spatial Planning Development planning in the Maharashtra is defined mainly as land use planning. Sustainable City Planning is aiming to minimizing the required inputs to a city of energy, water and food and its waste output of heat, air pollution including GHG, and water pollution. A successful sustainable city planning has to include a wider range of fields than mainly controlling the land use. Spatial planning includes all levels of land use planning including urban and regional planning, transport planning and environmental planning. Spatial planning is characterized by an integrated approach, a wider view of the development, and strategic aspects. To be successful the Sustainable City Planning Pune Project (SCPP) should connect to a wider concept of spatial planning than mainly land use planning. PMC should integrate the process of revising the Development Plan in this wider planning concept, including economic, social, cultural and ecological policies. Sustainable Transport System The National Urban Transport Policy (May 2005, pdf) as well as the draft Comprehensive Transport Policy for the Pune Metropolitan Region (PMR) could be the basic foundation for creating a long-term Sustainable Transport System. To achieve a common view of visions and objectives in the region the regional transport policy ought to be committed to by all authorities responsible for the transport system in the functional region. Based on such a commitment all recently worked out transport plans could be evaluated and summarized in the Comprehensive Transport Plan for the future. By doing so alternative scenarios of population growth, economy and land use could be developed and tested. Impact assessments concerning socio-economics and sustainability could be the basic indications for choosing a way against a future Pune where quality of life and sustainability are the main objectives. Before making a choice of a high capacity public transport system the needs should be further quantified and evaluated. In an area with a population density higher than in most western cities, the preconditions for commuter trains and metro systems could be extremely good in spite of the high investment and operation costs. Bus rapid systems, and also tram systems, cannot compete with train or metro when it comes to personal transport capacity. Impact Evaluations Impact evaluation tools are not frequently used in development planning in comprehensive projects and plans. Strategic Environmental Assessment (SEA) is a system of incorporating environmental considerations into policies, plans and programmes. SEA should ensure that plans and programmes take into consideration the environmental effects they cause. When managing a sustainable city development process SEA should be an effective tool safeguarding that the development plan and policies related to the development plan take the social, economic and environmental effects they cause into consideration. From Nov 2008 to June 2009, the framework for strategic environment assessment (SEA) will be used to evaluate sustainable land use and transport strategies. A SEA process is performed to create increased understanding of the social, economic and environmental impacts of the program in order to establish alternatives with maximum positive impact. Stakeholder consultations on the draft Development Plan and the draft Sustainable Mobility and Land Use Programme will be carried through in close cooperation with PMC. See presentation on SEA by Ramboll Natura at workshop for CSOs on 3 Dec 2008 Cooperation with Stakeholders The Civil Society Organizations, representing an important asset in terms of their experience and technical knowledge, need to play an effective role in the preparation and the implementation of the Development Plan. Many examples from the last few years show how various civil society organizations, recognizing the need for engagement in the process of planning have established formal or looser forms of cooperation with PMC, participating in the planning process. Consultation with civil society groups 17 Jan 2009 Report Presentations * SEA Process 17 Jan 09 * SWOT Analysis 17 Jan 09 * SWOT Analysis group work: Group 1, Group 2, Group 3 Views from presenters, the chairs and some participants also shared their views on taking forward the stakeholder consultation process: # Involve colleges, high schools, and school PTAs to enhance outreach related to the DP and SEA process # Conduct SEA stakeholder consultation in the four zonal offices # Coordinate with networks of youth, Mohalla committees, agencies working in child rights, gender issues, disability and access, senior citizens issues, and other civil society groups in order to organize multi-stakeholder consultations so that diverse opinions can be discussed and incorporated # Develop communication / presentation material on the DP process; could use and adapt the NSCC CDSA material already developed for this purpose # The participants offered their own support in enhancing the outreach # Upload the material from the workshops, formal reports etc on the PMC and the Pune wiki site for easy reference by concerned citizens Implementation Phase Implementation phase starts in June 2008 and ends up by the end of December 2009. Focus is on the priority issues of mobility/transport and land use in a context with wider sustainability issues related to both social and economical aspects. A workshop concerning sustainable transport strategies is arranged. Possible sustainable transport scenarios should be identified, examined and tested. Category:Development Plan Category:Pune Issues